


Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé must say goodbye to Obi-Wan before he takes Luke to Tatoonie, but finds she doesn't know how to and he doesn't know how to either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Padmé Skywalker sighed as she leaned against one of the pillars of the Alderaanian palace. She had been there for weeks now with Luke and Leia. She was very happy to spend the last couple days with them but today she would lose one child and give her to another, and she'd also be loosing someone else very important to her.

Before the events the last couple months, Padmé had been very harsh with Obi-Wan. She didn't mean to be but she was very angry with him for not being able to save her husband. Now, she realized he was leaving today with the belief that she hated him and would hate him for the rest of his life.

But she didn't want him to believe that. Obi-Wan was there for her when she needed someone to talk to; he vowed to protect her and her children from Palpatine and his new apprentice Lord Vader at whatever cost. He'd sacrificed so much for her and she had been very ungrateful to him.

Padmé bit her lip, turned and walked back to her room. She barely even saw the handmaiden holding little Leia in her arms or Luke sleeping in his crib. The handmaiden watched her mistress wander about the room but didn't say anything as she walked to the balcony. Padmé stood there, her slippers touching the edge of as she held onto the railing. It was so easy to slip and fall, but she knew it wasn't her time.

The handmaiden sighed and looked to the door, sensing another presence in the room. She held Leia close to herself as she walked slowly to the door, pulling out a gun incase it was an assassin but put it down once she realized it was the Jedi, Obi-Wan.

He smiled at the handmaiden and then frowned when he noticed Padmé, holding onto the railing of the balcony. Obi-Wan quickly probed her thoughts; he didn't want to overreact if he wasn't sure what she was doing out there or intended to do. She didn't have any ill thoughts about suicide, he relaxed and dismissed the handmaiden. She settled Leia next to her brother and left the room.

"Padmé?"

Padmé stepped down from the railing, turned and walked back inside the suite. "Obi-Wan, I didn't hear you come in," she smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you, Padmé," he paused and glanced at the crib, "but I need to take Luke now,"

She shrugged and walked to the crib and sighed, "I don't want to say goodbye,"

"Padmé, we talked about this. You knew this was going to happen," he started as she turned to him again, but he didn't feel she was referring to her son but more to him, "We have to go before Vader finds us,"

"Do you?" she questioned, "It just isn't fair, Obi-Wan...I blamed you for so much; I pushed you away when all you wanted to do was rectify the situation. I was so cruel and blind.."

It pained the Jedi to see her in more pain and once again, it hurt even more because he knew it was because of him. He hesitantly reached up and rubbed her back, holding her in his arms. "I don't want to say goodbye either, Padmé but we have to. We both have to let go,"

"It shouldn't have to be that way, Obi-Wan," she cried, staring into his blue/gray eyes. Her life could have been very different if she hadn't met Anakin that day in Watto's junkshop, or if the Jedi hadn't taken her ship to Tatoonie but her life was set. She could have very easily have fallen for Obi-Wan if she stayed on the ship and maybe when they'd reunite ten years later, married him instead. "After all we've been through together, it just doesn't seem right this has to happen."

"I know," he whispered and touched his forehead to hers, "but it has to," he choked.

Padmé touched her forehead this and then, her lips reached Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, bracing her back -- he didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. She moaned when Obi-Wan's lips left hers and he pulled away. He wanted to say 'I love you'. He wished he could stay with her on Alderaan and help her raise Leia...

"Don't say it," she whispered back, "Don't say it if you know you'll regret it later,"

Obi-Wan shrugged, kissing her briefly again, "I could stay awhile,"

She smiled, "You could and I would love it if you would but I think we both know what would happen if you didn't leave," Padmé paused and kissed his hands, "Take my heart with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi and know as long as you live, I will always love you."

"No goodbye?"

"I don't know how to.... I don't want to either," she mused.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead again, "I don't know how to...I don't want to either."

The End


End file.
